


Confidant

by HeadmasterFelix, Luttvicithor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bullying, Closeted Character, Crushes, Dom/sub, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Negotiation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochist Draco Malfoy, Masturbation, Mentions of anonymous sex, Minor CBT, Possessive Behavior, Powerbottom Draco Malfoy, Reconciliation, Rimming, Sadist Draco Malfoy, Service Top Harry Potter, Voyeurism, discussion of consensual non-consent, masochist Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luttvicithor/pseuds/Luttvicithor
Summary: Prompt: Harry that grows up knowing he comes from a prestigious family, who isn't an orphan.Harry as closeted to himself but noticing boys more and more as the years go by, and Draco, who is moderately obsessed with Harry, noticing the way Harry is noticing boys.And being gay is not acceptable, so like it or not, Draco is his only real option for a confidant. Not starting as a sexual thing but just basic secret bonding over their shared orientation after Draco discreetly confronts him about it. It's already an open secret that Draco is gay.Then crushes could develop, or they could experiment, or they could have too much butterbeer one night and end up in bed together.





	1. Chapter 1

Blaise knocks gently on Draco's door before opening. "Um... Potter's been parked outside the House door for like, twenty minutes now. Says he's looking for you. I told him you wouldn't be interested but he's not budging, so now I'm telling you. Won't say what it's about."

"Potter?" Draco gets up and grabs his wand. "Interesting. I guess those Gryffindors are stubborn. Thank you." He adjusts his robes and takes a different, more hidden exit, showing up behind Harry. "You want to talk?"

"Merlin's b-!" He exclaims, startled and spinning around. Harry sighs. "Yeah. Can we? Somewhere... not here?"

"You like owls, don't you?" Not waiting for an answer, Malfoy leads the way to the highest point of the castle. 

"Not... Really..." But Draco is already halfway down the hall so he just sighs again and rushes to catch up.

It's too cold for anyone else but the owls to be there. Draco conjures some blankets for both of them and sits down. "I come her often, those birds are better company than three quarters of the students here."

When they get to their destination and Draco sits, Harry stands there awkwardly for a moment, trying to figure out if he should sit next to him or facing him. Next to him, he decides, but leaving a solid foot between them. "Three quarters. So everyone but the Slytherins?"

Draco arches an eyebrow and smirks softly. "Maybe you're not as dense as everyone says you are," he teases. "Yes, everyone but the Slytherins. Don't get me wrong, I somewhat dislike half of them, too. But they're still good company."

Harry politely declines to comment on that little point of contention. "Look, I was thinking about what you said to me the other day. After the game? And... And I've realized you're right. I wanted to deny it at first, I hadn't noticed I was doing it and the idea that I was was, well, insulting. But now I'm so aware of it and I can't deny it anymore. Which just leaves me feeling..." He sucks on his lip a second, trying to find the right words. "Sick. Trapped. Scared. Worried. I feel like I'm losing my mind. How do you deal with it?"

"First of all, you're welcome." Draco smirks again. "I tend to be right a lot, it's a curse." He runs a hand through his white-blonde hair and then thinks about Harry's question for a moment. "I guess the most important detail is the realization that it doesn't make you a different person. Definitely not a less good or less likable person. We're not sick, we're just different."

"It's bizarre. It's unnatural. We may not be sick but we're not right, either." It's all he's ever heard about the subject and at this point he believes it. "And I can't seem to stop it."

"Everyone seems to know it's wrong. And every family seems to have at least one story about someone who was like us. Have you ever considered the possibility that it's not that unnatural or unusual after all?" He shrugs. "I know people don't get it so that's why I'm hiding it. But I refuse to feel ashamed."

He sits with that for a moment before murmuring, "I don't think I can help but feel ashamed. I mean if I could do what I'm supposed to do anyway, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But I don't think I can. It," he glances down at his pants, "Doesn't work when I try."

"I feel like you should elaborate that before I start giving advice that's just awkward and not helpful," Draco suggests dryly.

Harry blushes kind of fiercely and ducks his head. "I mean... we're supposed to grow up and get married and have children. But even without the pressure of a real girl there, I can't make _it_ work thinking about one. I'll never be able to do it for real and my parents will be so disappointed in me."

"Your thoughts are free, no one says you have to think about the girl you're fucking and not her gorgeous brother."

Oh look, it is possible for that blush to get more intense. "I guess you've got a point," he squeaks, decidedly looking in the other direction.

Draco can't help but chuckle. "Oh please, that hadn't occurred to you? Intercourse might not be as enjoyable with a girl but I promise you it won't be an issue. You just have to practice compartmentalization."

"Well, it just seems so cruel or wrong or something, not thinking about the person you're with! But I suppose not giving my parents grandchildren and turning out like my uncle Sirius would be pretty wrong, too." He pulls his knees up to his chest and rests his chin on them, thoughtful.

"In my humble opinion, it's their fault and quite cruel of them to force you to be with someone you can never want or love. And he's my uncle, too."

"Technically he's not the uncle of either of us," Harry points out, then immediately feels weird about why he had to make sure they both know there's no blood relation between them. "Um. I mean... Yeah, I know."

Draco just rolls his eyes. "Anything else you want to talk or be a know-it-all about?"

"Hey, the Blacks are very famous, it's not weird I know the family tree," he tries to defend. "Kinda hard not to, actually, with as much time as I've spent in that room at 12 Grimmauld. Have you been there? There's a mural of it that takes up like the whole room. It's bizarre."

"Not that I'm ever going to invite you over but do you have any idea what my house looks like? The Malfoy Mansion?" He scoffs. "You have no idea what bizarre really means, Potter."

"Oh?" Harry is starting to normalize, that blush faded, him looking at Draco to talk to him again. He feels good just having a conversation with someone who knows, even if it's not about the thing no one else can know about. And he's genuinely interested. "What's it like? Tell me about it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of bonding and becoming close, things suddenly escalate.

He can feel Potter's eyes on him once again. Had been able to several times now but tonight is special, Draco has decided. Moaning, he strokes over his chest and abs, letting the warm water flow freely around his fittingly proportionate but long cock.

Harry has never jerked off here, alongside Draco, because he doesn't trust himself to be able to stay quiet. But the images burn into his mind and serve him so, so well for several moments alone after. He notices right away that this is different. Draco is usually very to the point, not one to play with himself too much before going for release. The change of pace has Harry excited for more.

He goes for his nipples first, teasing and pinching them, letting the room get filled with his own, sweet noises.

It's literally a wet dream come true. Harry has woken up a mess after a dream like this too many times. His jaw drops open slightly as he watches, memorizing every second.

Only after several sensual minutes, Draco drops down one hand to wrap it around his cock, stroking slowly. He's starting to pant.

The show gets him more turned on than he can deal with, more than he ever has before, and it's like he's got no control over himself when his hand slips between his legs, same as Draco's. He starts to rub himself through his pants, for some reason lying to himself that just touching it a little will make him feel better and that he's not really going to jerk off here.

Which is the perfect time for Draco to change his position. Bending over the edge of the massive tub, he makes sure his ass is on display just as beautifully as his cock. A turn of his wand and he has water safe lube, starting to play with his hole.

His eyes go wide and he just barely contains a whimper of need. With a mind of its own, his hand shoves down the front of his pants and wraps around his cock. He could swear he's never been this hard before.

"Ah, yes, yes..." His low, sultry words wind through the steamy air, echoing off of the tiles. "Merlin yes, fuck me, yes!" Draco works himself up to two fingers quite quickly, crying out softly every other time he hits his prostate.

It's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and he's gotta fight himself to keep his hand still, because just watching, and listening, has him ready to go off. He wants to savor this, so he strokes himself slowly and tries not to grab too tight.

Which is when Draco makes his final move. " _Potter!_ Fuck yes, that's it. Give it to me, give it to me good! Fuck me, Potter, fuck me!"

He can't stop the whimper this time, it just comes out, but immediately he's got his hand out of his pants and over his mouth, mortified, certain he's about to be caught.

But Draco merely purrs like a cat. "You're insatiable, do I really need to go further before you crawl out of the corner?"

Not like there's any going back now anyway, right? Still, nervous as all hell, Harry steps out. "S-sorry. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have, I know it's wrong, I just..."

"I know. Why do you think I gave you this beautiful show tonight?" He pulls out his fingers and pushes out his perfect ass invitingly. "Come on, I know what you want. Get naked."

Draco is a siren, apparently, because Harry is beyond caring if this kills him or not. On command, he's stripping down and getting into the huge tub.

More lube and he grabs the edge of the tub with both hands. "Come on, don't you want to fuck me?"

"You're serious," he murmurs. Then, louder, "You're actually serious. You really want me to just fuck you." It's sort of overwhelming and he starts by getting his hands on Draco's hips and feeling that pristine, ivory skin.

"I've seen your cock and it's marvellous." Thick and hard, dripping precum. Draco looks back over his shoulder through his long lashes. "Don't you think I'm beautiful?"

"Gorgeous. Way beyond beautiful, I think you're gorgeous. I've wanted to touch you for so long." He slides his hands up the subtle curve of Draco's waist, then up further and around his chest to graze over his nipples.

Draco moans loudly, pushing into those exploring hands. "Then please, touch me everywhere. Please _Harry_ , fuck me! I need it!"

"Need it?" It's finally sinking in that Draco may have been wanting this as badly as he has, and it gives him a nice little confidence boost that shows in his voice and whole demeanor. He lightly pinches and tugs now while pushing his hips forward to slide his prick vertically against Draco's hole. "Say it again, please. Tell me you want me."

"I want you," Draco rasps out. He's well aware what he's doing to Harry but he's also not lying. He's worked up and he needs to be filled. "Please, don't be cruel. Just give me your cock, Potter. Fill me. Fuck me. _Cum inside of me._ "

"Fuck," he whispers and pulls a hand off Draco so he can help himself line up properly. He doesn't have a clue what he's doing, he's barely even seen porn, but he tries his best by pushing gently, increasing the pressure just enough until he manages to get inside. He sinks in slowly and listens intently to Draco's cues for if he has to stop. He may be damn-near out of his mind with lust, but his partner's well-being is still easily at the forefront of his attention.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Draco pushes back at him, getting delirious with the feeling of power and lust Harry is giving him. He’s getting everything he wants from Harry and barely even needs to say please. "Perfect, you feel absolutely perfect, Potter. Nice and big and so good." He tightens his muscles just to feel and see what that does to the other boy.

Make him gasp and stutter and grip Draco's hips harder, is what he can do to the other boy, it turns out. Draco’s body is so receptive, fits him just right. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, holy fuck, oh gods, I'm inside you. I'm actually inside you. Ohmygod this is the best thing I've ever felt." He doesn't dare move once he gets all the way in, he needs a minute to adjust and get back off the brink of coming just like that.

Grinning, Draco lets his wand dance for a small spell. "Here, let me help you. _Engorgo._ " A silver band wraps around the base of Harry's cock, making him even harder and stopping him from coming quite effectively.

Draco’s apparent experience will raise some questions later, but right now Harry is very fully in the present. "Th-that, oh wow, that feels _good_. Not something I ever thought I'd say about having my dick in a vice..." Very slowly, as if he's testing it out at first, Harry starts to pull back and push back in, again keyed into his lover's responses.

"Fuck me nice and hard and I'll show you a whole new world, Potter." Draco groans and whimpers, angling his hips so Harry brushes over his sweet spot again and again.

He notices and adjusts his own hips and his grip on Draco's so that he can relax and just let Harry do all the work. It feels right, taking his lover’s pleasure as his responsibility. When he's got his rhythm steady and he's driving into that incredible hole damn-near mercilessly, he finally ventures to reach down and get his hand around Draco's cock.

Draco rewards him with his sweetest moan just yet, crying out his name over and over. "Harry! Harry! Oh yes, fuck, you're so good to me. Harry!"

In this moment, it's like that's all he's ever wanted to be. Good at this, a good lover doing a good job, praised for making someone else feel like this. It's the most satisfying reward he could get. He jerks Draco off just the way he likes it, hoping it's universal enough to work for him. "Yeah? You like that? Like getting fucked so hard I make you scream? You're tough, bet not a lot of guys could give it to you how you need it." He’s getting adventurous, doing his best to learn how to dirty talk.

"I love it," Malfoy rasps out breathlessly. "I absolutely love it. You're the best one yet." His long fingers grip the tiles even harder. "No one has ever fucked me this good. Fuck! Keep going, I'm so fucking close... I'm coming, I'm coming, **POTTER**!"

That already tight, perfect hole now fluttering and contracting and honestly feeling like it's trying to milk him is a complete surprise, and not one Harry can last through even with the help. He grips Draco's hip so hard he’s gonna leave finger shaped bruises as he _slams_ home a few more times, and then he's right there too, flooding Draco with the biggest load of his life.

Delighted, Draco releases the cock ring spell and then just melts into the water, letting it relax his muscles. "Potter, that was absolutely amazing."

He sinks back too, stunned, brainless, out of it. "Fuck, I can't believe that just happened. And I was good? Really? Because I've never done that before."

"I figured you'd be a virgin. But yes, you did great." Draco leans over and presses a soft kiss to Harry's cheek. "Then again, my arse is amazing so it would have been hard not to fuck it with everything you had, right?"

"Your entire body is exquisite. It was hard not to go off just pushing inside." Almost shyly, "Will you kiss me for real?"

"If you beg nicely for that kiss, I will." Smoothly, Draco slides into Harry's lap, straddling him.

He looks up at him and rests his hands on his hips. "Please, Draco. Please kiss me. Be the first man to do it and mean it."

"Mean what?" He strokes along Harry's jawline and presses a tiny kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Mean it like... not as an experiment or a joke or anything. Doing it because you like me enough you want to kiss me for real."

"Oh that's easy, yeah." Draco does his best to keep the kiss soft and gentle. Not riling them up again but instead rewarding Harry for everything.

It's a beautiful reward and everything Harry needed out of it. Affection, caring, a taste of intimacy. He wraps his arms around Draco as they kiss, and smiles up at him as they slowly break away. "Thank you. I've been waiting a lot of years for someone to do that."

Smiling, Draco just rubs their noses together. "Do you still feel sick and wrong?"

"No," he responds, blushing faintly but also smiling. "I just feel really, really good."

"It's almost like my arse is magic," Draco teases with a smirk and kisses him once more.


	3. Chapter 3

They have learned that the common room for their year isn't a good spot to hang out at together. Too many whispers and comments. Too many curious eyes. But there are places all over the castle that offer comfort and privacy. And Draco can't deny that he just likes having Potter around. Which is why more often than not these days, they shake their other friends to study together, hidden in a small room at the back of the library.

Harry is still glowing from their time together. His first time. Not Draco's, or so he had implied, but that's okay. A lot of people have people in their past who were mistakes.

He's tried dropping hints, but the problem is that Potter's subtlety is either way too subtle, or completely misses the mark at what he's hinting at. So frustrated, and dying to know the more he longingly glances at the man of his dreams, Harry finally breaks the silence between them.

"You like me, right?"

Draco blinks and looks up from his potions book. "Excuse me?"

"You like me. That's why we... The other day? I mean I've been the only gay boy around for a while but we only just recently..." It's like he can't actually say sex. "So that means you did it because you like me, right?"

"Salazar, Potter, are you talking about the bath we shared?" Malfoy rolls his eyes. "You're a Gryffindor and I actually spend time with you. Of course that means you don't disgust me as much as the rest of them."

Harry grumps slightly. "Right. Well, while it's good to be told yet again what an exception I am to the rule that Gryffindors suck, that's not really what I mean. I mean, you... _like_ me, right?"

It seems like this is going to be more complicated and Draco closes his book. "What do you want to hear, Potter?"

"The truth?" He says with an arched eyebrow. "Pretty much universally. Do you have feelings for me or not?"

 _Feelings? Oh please no._ "That's a big question for something that feels very small. What's coming over you?" Draco leans back in his seat inside the window.

"... So that's a no. You just wanted to get laid and I was convenient. Of course." He's making that face, that forced-brave face all Gryffindors have, pretending to be unbothered. "Alright, well, fair enough. I suppose if it mattered that much I should have asked before hand."

Annoyance creeps onto Draco's features. "When did you become so dramatic, Potter?" He looks out through the coloured glass. "I already told you, you're special."

"Special because I'm a tolerable Gryffindor, yeah. Look, it's fine. I'm not gonna get weird about it. Let's just move on."

"You're obviously already weird about it," Draco comments calmly. "You're special for many other reasons, houses aside. I really enjoy your company as well as your looks. And your sense of humour as well as your ability to counter my sinister jokes are very entertaining."

Okay, that's pretty nice, and a small smile betrays his desire to be irritated. "I'm glad you like having me as a friend, I really am. I like being with you, too."

"And just for the record," silver eyes finally look at Harry again. "You're not the only gay guy at this school. Not by a long shot."

Harry rolls his eyes and mumbles something inaudible as he looks back down to his homework and picks his quill back up.

"What?" Draco sounds challenging. "You weren't particularly convenient. We... we did it because I want you."

"Clearly I'm not the only gay guy, that obviously wasn't your first time," there's an edge to his voice, that Gryffindor temper even people-pleasing Harry has deep down showing itself. "But I know I'm the one you spend the most time with, and I'm not even particularly good for your reputation, so I just thought..." He huffs. "No. Never mind. We're not exactly renown for our ability to think so I'm obviously wrong and that's fine and let's just forget about it."

"You're spending an awful lot of time talking yourself down." Draco raises his chin, almost as if he were to look down at Harry. But it's only a sort of natural grace that settles onto his features. "I don't like it if someone talks badly about the people I chose to surround myself with. I'm the only one allowed to do so."

Harry rolls his eyes again, but damn it, Draco is good at making him smile even when he really doesn't want to. He sets his quill back down and rubs his face. "Okay. Fine. It's just. Look." A lot of filler, stalling words there, then another pause. "I have feelings for you. I have for kind of a long time but it's so nice being with you and being your friend that I didn't want to risk it. I would way rather be your friend than alienate you by trying to be your boyfriend. But then we... We had sex." Finally he says it! "And then I started thinking maybe you have feelings for me too. But you don't, and that's okay. And I mean that, I'm not just being stubborn. I'm still happy being friends and I'm still happy about what we did."

"Nobody says we have to stop," Malfoy says quietly. "I like you, that much I know. But I'm not very good with this stuff. I'm pretty sure I don't know what _feelings_ are even supposed to feel like." Blushing, because his own deficiency is infuriating to him, he looks away.

A little glimmer of hope comes back to his eyes. "I would like that. But... I know this probably goes against our whole gay counterculture thing you’ve been teaching me about, but I don't think I'm very comfortable doing those things with you if you're doing them with other people, too. So... I sorta... would really prefer it if it were just me."

"Who made you believe I'm doing them with anyone else? Merlin, do you think I'm some kind of slut, Potter?" He scoffs. "There's a difference between knowing what I want, getting it and having good taste, and throwing myself at anyone who would fuck me just to gather experience."

He purses his lips for a second. "... Do you really want me to answer that?" 70% chance he's teasing.

Malfoy smirks but he has his wand in hand and threateningly point it at Harry. "Yes, I would love to hear your answer, Potter. But be careful, I might just use some of my new hexes on you."

He shrugs innocently. "Honestly, I think you'd be kind of a slut for Zabini if he asked. You've talked about him enough."

He tightens his grip around his wand but otherwise doesn't seem to be upset. "You think so? Be careful, that might be jealousy speaking. Do you think he has something you can't offer me?"

"Experience, maybe? And being conveniently located down the hall from you, that's gotta be a bonus. And I personally think he's more attractive than I am, but I never have been able to fully get a grasp on your tastes." Another shrug. "But either way, I'm sure jealousy is playing a part in my thinking."

Draco pushes his wand underneath Harry's chin. "I told you, I don't enjoy your self-depreciation. Stop it."

"You think it's self-deprecating to not think of yourself as the most attractive person around?" He flashes a playful, teasing grin, "Well, I guess that explains a lot."

"I _am_ the most attractive person around," Draco insists sharply. "And I chose you because you're almost as beautiful in a way that compliments me perfectly." He takes his wand away and packs his bag with a swish of it. "That's all you'll get from me, Potter. I don't have time for your teasing games or for inflating your ego."

"Wh- You're the one insisting I need a bigger ego! I'm quite happy with how it is, thank you," he mini-huffs. "But you are right about that first part. You are the most attractive person around."

"I know. And I said I dislike you talking badly about yourself. I'm not actually sure if your confidence is that low or if you're just trying to be humble and altruistic. Sounds very Gryffindor and very stupid to me." He adjusts his robes. "Use that fancy map of yours to find me tonight. Not down the hall but in the room of requirements. Unless you don't want to be with this slut anymore."

"I'm fully aware that you didn't actually say you wouldn't be getting physical with anyone else, I just wanna point that out, in case you think you're cleverly pulling one over on me by sidestepping the whole thing. But yes, either way, I want you and I'll be there."

Draco just gives him a nod, potentially acknowledging Harry's intelligence, and takes off without another word, hips swaying underneath his black robes just perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months into their non-relationship, and an exchange student has begun to take an interest in Harry. Harry pushes Draco for commitment and it blows up.

All evening, Harry's had the most enchanting boy in the school settled right against him, hip to hip, whispering inside jokes and things that border on sweet nothings into his ear as they study together in the quiet library. Fleurent makes him feel so good. Adored, wanted, exalted. Secure when he tells Harry he doesn't understand Draco, that he'd never treat him that way, that if he were ever fortunate enough to win Harry's affections, he'd jump at the chance to commit to each other. And when this first started, weeks ago, it was easy to brush off. A guy like him, Harry figured him for a playboy minute one. But as time goes on, he sees more and more evidence that he's the only object of Fleurent's desires, and that's making it really hard to keep saying no.

So tonight, as the library is minutes from closing and they're packing up their bags and bidding each other goodnight, Harry's eyes linger for a moment too long. He smiles bashfully, averts his gaze all coy because he knows the feelings bubbling inside of him are wrong, but they feel so good. And all of that is enough of a signal for Fleurent. Tonight is finally the night to go for it. He leans in, gently takes Harry's jaw in hand, and kisses him. It's slow and sensual, feels like it stops time and mutes the world. It leaves Harry breath-taken. It might just be the Veela magic in the boy trying to court him making him feel this way, but it really doesn't matter because the effect is the same.

"Goodnight, handsome," he offers with a voice like silk, hand dropping from Harry's cheek, and then he pulls away and heads to his room. Harry is left standing there, stunned, giving a soft whimper with want for more. And he's fucked. He needs Fleurent, needs everything he is and everything he represents. The only thing holding him back is a swiftly dissipating hope for the future of his non-relationship with Draco and this is his breaking point. Time to settle things, however it goes. He can't play this game anymore.

So he makes a stop by Slytherin, sliding a note with 'Draco' written on the cover under the door. They've gotten to the point where they're always reliably delivered properly. It simply asks him for a meeting in their favorite spot, as soon as possible. Harry heads there right away.

Draco is already in a less than perfect mood when he shows up. Because he's neither blind nor stupid and he's spend weeks watching that French boy court _his_ Harry. He has seen them in the library, something only they used to do, and he's hurt. Hurt that the guy who keeps asking him for commitment doesn't manage to be loyal really. Hurt that he's the one who has to justify himself when he hasn't touched anyone but Harry for almost a year.

"What do you want, Potter? I'm not in the mood for a blowjob."

And off to a bad start. "Why, been getting them from Zabini? Oh, what's that? No comment but also, so what if you were, and hey, here's a change of subject? I know your games, Draco." Harry rolls his eyes and huffs, folding his arms over his chest.

Arching an eyebrow, Draco sneers. "Again with this goblin dreck? I'm not interested in anyone but you and I haven't been with anyone but you ever since our first night together. What do you want from me? An unbreakable oath?"

"I'd settle for a regular oath! I believe you, okay? I do. I trust the things you say, I don't think you lie to me. But this constant uncertainty about if or maybe even _when_ you're gonna start seeing other people is killing me. I hate it. Why can't you just promise me I'm going to be the only one? Why can't you just be my _boyfriend_?"

"For what? It's something we'd keep hiding anyway. Nothing would change except that I don't know how to do it. You want feelings I don't know how to have. I hate romance, I hate Valentine’s Day and it's all lies anyway," Malfoy snaps back. "The fact that you want an oath or an exchange of rings just means that you _don't_ trust me. But lemme tell you something, if I wanted to cheat on you, none of that would stop me anyway!"

Christ, it's hard being in love with someone so detached from, well, love. "Except it's not cheating if you never commit, is it? And I don't think you would cheat on me! But I do think that if someone caught your fancy, your damn _lawyer_ brain would talk you into believing it was okay to just go for it because you've always been _so clear_ that we're not in an exclusive relationship. You wouldn't actually be doing anything wrong, you wouldn't actually be betraying me."

Disgusted, Draco takes a step away. "God, you really talked yourself into this, haven't you, Potter?" His voice gets colder. "I haven't even touched anyone but you since we started. I'm pretty sure I would know the difference between that and cheating on you. What's so hard to understand about that?"

"Fuck! Merlin, Draco, why is this so hard?" While Draco becomes an ice prince, Harry burns hot. "Why can't you just- I need- Ugh!" He runs his hands through his hair, trying to cool off enough to be rational again but it's not like he was really there to begin with tonight. "I need this, okay? I need you to just do this. Promise me that it's just me and that it's always gonna be just me unless we break up. It's not that hard!"

"What happened?" Harry's heat makes him weary. "Is it that French creature? Half mudblood, half monster? I've seen the two of you, Potter. And it didn't look like it's just us."

Harry _stares_ and plays that back in his head, trying really hard to convince himself he didn't just hear what he definitely just heard. That flame flickers out and he just sounds detached and disappointed. "That's what you're going with? Deflection and slurs. Great. Just... just perfect. I know you're upset, not that I can grasp why but I know you are. So please, please, please, just take a second and try that again."

"Oh please, don't act like you know exactly who I am. You want to be my boyfriend when you would be ashamed of me in public?" Draco accuses him. "I've seen the two of you together, you and... Fleurent or whatever his name was. You want commitment? How about you stop cuddling with someone else!"

Not doubling down on the mudblood thing, that's a good sign. The fire starts to catch again. "I will, if you give me commitment. That's what this whole bloody conversation is about!"

"This isn't a bloody business transaction, Potter. Even I know that's not how relationships work. Either I'm enough for you and you have no interest in snogging the French exchange fag or I'm not enough and then I won't suddenly be enough because I made a promise!"

"Except here I am, telling you that's _exactly_ what it takes. That's exactly what enough is! You listening to me needing this and just giving it to me!" Even Harry isn't sure anymore how much of this is about the promise, and how much of it is just about Draco refusing to give it to him.

"I'm not interested in anyone else, _you are!_ So tell me, Potter, what do you really want?" Draco's face is closing off to that hard, cruel mask.

"How- what- Seriously?!" Another frustrated grunt. "What is wrong with you? I've told you what I want like ten times in the last five minutes! I want you to commit to being with me and only me. I want you to say it, out loud, where I can hear it. I don't know how I can possibly be more clear!"

"Then why do you want it now? We've done this before, you said you were fine with us being friends, with being special," Draco hisses out. "So why is this such a big deal now?"

Now the look of guilt hits him and he shifts awkwardly, averting his gaze. But the guilt has nothing to do with the kiss. "Because I... I'm traditional, okay?" Harry admits it quietly, like it’s somehow shameful. "I've tried not to be but just like with the gay thing, it just is what it is. I want to get married someday. I want to have kids and I want them to have a stable home with dads who are committed to them and to each other. So I can't just keep doing this forever, okay? I can't float through life not making any promises to anyone because promises are sorta the foundation of the life I want."

"Well I don't know if I ever want to marry a guy. Half the time I don't know if I want kids or if I just want to watch my father die in some horrible accident." He's completely ice prince now. "If you don't think you can handle me, you should probably just stop hanging out with me all together."

Harry's heart sinks and he can feel it starting to break even with all the psychological duct tape the back of his mind is trying to wrap around it, like this can still somehow be fixed. Tears fill his eyes. "I don't want this. I don't want to stop being together. I just need..." He swallows and shakes his head. "I need something you can't give me."

"It appears to be so." Draco refuses to let any sort of emotion slip into his words. He just looks at Harry, cold, distant, somewhat annoyed. There's no teasing silver left in his grey eyes, there's no hidden smile on his lips. "I'm sorry I wasted your time, apparently."

 _But I love you,_ he's screaming inside. _I love you and I want to be with you forever._ He can't speak, throat too tight with sobs he's refusing to let escape. So he just nods, and with the feeling of hot tears hitting his cheeks, he turns around and goes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are now in their 7th year, and one night they find themselves drawn to the tower their romance blossomed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: [Lucky Blue Smith](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/5431f4a9e4b0f305494d2aeb/57d815dcbe65943f381e0b5a/57d81845b3db2be549877ae1/1524105805207/Lucky_ByKatieLevine_089.jpg) and this image of [Gabriel-Kane Day-Lewis](https://c6oxm85c.cloudimg.io/cdno/n/q85/https://az617363.vo.msecnd.net/imgmodels/kaia-gerber-gabriel-kane-day-lewis-hudson-jean-campaign-049cffd277a34e024a13cc6c951569614b_thumb.jpg) are much closer to how we imagine young adult Draco and this version of Harry than Tom Felton and Daniel Radcliffe.

It's just shy of a year later that Harry finds himself ascending the many flights of stairs up to the hidden tower where he first said out loud to someone that he's gay. The first time he told someone how scared he was of failing his parents, and then countless more firsts that followed with that same beautiful boy. He feels calm, almost oddly so, especially given how much he's thinking about Draco the whole way up. Suddenly it doesn't hurt like it has ever since Harry walked out, not in the searing, fiery, heart-wrenching sort of way it has before tonight. It's just a tragic, cold feeling. A void and hopeless longing. Perfect for the season, he thinks.The autumn air is so crisp it's nearly biting this high so he flips up the collar of his leather jacket and shoves his hands in his pockets as he makes the last dozen steps. And for the first time in almost a year, the sight of Draco actually makes him smile, small and sad though it may be.

It's almost like Draco can feel who it is, who's climbing those stairs to join him. He looks back over his shoulder and swallows. "Potter." It's the first time in forever he doesn't ignore him.

"Draco." He doesn't call him Malfoy in intimate moments like this, not ever, and although the air between them has changed, he's not about to start. Harry steps to the opposite side of the small room and leans against the wall, pulling out a pack of cigarettes as he walks and then lighting one up once he's settled.

Malfoy watches him, unable to deny how incredibly attractive he looks. Harry is going through a Sirius Black phase, it would seem, and it’s a good look on him. He then holds out his hand, silently asking for--or demanding--a cigarette as well.

He pushes off the wall and closes the distance between them so he can hand one to Draco. But he doesn't hand over the lighter, instead flipping open the Zippo, sparking the flame, and holding it up for him.

It's a dance they both know and they flow perfectly together, even after all this time. Draco picks up the cigarette, fingertips gracing Harry's palm, and then leans in for the fire. Grey eyes flicker up at him through the flame for a moment before he pulls away and inhales deeply. "You look gorgeous. Reminds me of Sirius."

It's so hard not to kiss him. Take him by the chin and taste the smoke on his tongue. He tries to extinguish the urge with the flame, pulling back and pocketing the lighter again. "Thank you. It's his jacket, actually. You can imagine how much my mother has started to worry."

He almost smiles. "Poor her. The rebel days are always dangerous but yet so sweet." Draco blows out smoke rings. "My parents have gotten used to it with me, at this point. Now they just want to be the first to know if I do something rebellious."

He smokes in silence for a moment, reflecting on that. "Never really thought of it as rebellious. It's just what feels right."

Now Draco smirks. "It feels very right, that much I can still say." He hesitates for a moment but then pushes through. "Being out, I mean. Everything else in my life..."

Harry looks him over, appraising his body language and if he's really as open to being open as it sounds like, but he covers his intentions. "You look good too. You're finally as tall as I always felt like you were."

"Thanks. It's about time." He falls silent for a moment and just watches their smoke raise into the night sky. 

"I miss you," Draco is the first to admit.

Harry closes his eyes and can't seem to remember how to breathe for a very long second at those three words. His heart is starting to ache again. "I miss you too," he nearly-whispers.

Draco can't fully hide his pain so he just lets it show, wrapped around him like a warm blanket. "Did... Did he give you what you needed?"

"He did. Right up until the last day of school. I guess it's easy to be someone's teenage dream when you know you've only gotta pull it off for six months." He takes a drag and follows with, "But even if he hadn't been playing me and it was all real, I think I'd've grown out of needing what he gave me by now. So I guess it's just as well."

"What was it?" Draco asks. It's not exactly curiosity but a dire need to know, even though he manages to keep his voice almost casual.

Harry sighs and shrugs. "You really want the truth, Draco? Even if it's gonna shatter your idea of me?"

"I've got nothing to lose anymore, have I?" With the wall at his back, he slides down and sits, looking up at Harry with big, bottomless eyes.

"Its pathetic and embarrassing and took me a while to figure out because I didn’t want to believe it. But if there's a soul on this Earth I would answer honestly, it's you, so..." Harry finishes off his cigarette and drops it to put it out. "He made me feel like the heroine in a teen romance novel."

Draco blinks. Then he starts to chuckle. To laugh. And then his laughter breaks down into sobs and in the end he's crying. For the first time since they ended things. "I guess that makes me the villain. The bad guy."

He shakes his head. "No. See, this one's one of those bait and switch plots. Where Mr. Perfect waltzes into town, from _France_ , of all fucking places. Does it get any more cliché? And he sweeps the girl off her feet and we're rooting for them and so glad she forgot about the Boy Next Door she was falling for before. But then it turns out he's an asshole and she's ruined her life by choosing him and the whole book is just a cautionary tale."

Ashamed of his own emotions, Draco wipes his eyes. "I thought you broke up with me because I couldn't give you what you needed. Not because of that prick."

"I don't even know why. I'm not sure I knew then. I just..." Harry swallows thickly. "I was stupid. Or literally charmed. Or maybe both. I had been frustrated with our relationship for a while but so what? I've been in love with you since fourth year, we could work it out. But that night, he kissed me, and everything was just a blur of emotions and not a lot of thought after that."

"He kissed you?" His throat tightens uncomfortably. "Before or after we talked?"

Now Harry slides down the wall he's leaning against. He rubs his eyes with the heels of his palms and gives an irritated sigh, directed at himself. "Before. Like, right before."

Draco lets out a sound that resembles the cry of a pained animal. "That's why you came after me? Why you forced me to give you what you wanted or walk away?"

Lo and behold, it _is_ possible for Harry to be more ashamed of himself. He pulls his knees up to his chest and rests his forehead on them, hiding his face. "I thought if you did then I could just forget about him. Wouldn't matter how the kiss felt or what promises he made. And then things just got so out of control."

"You bastard. You monster! You fucking mug..." He cuts himself off before he can use a racist slur as well. Draco wipes his red rimmed eyes once again and gets up, crushing the remains of his cigarette right in front of Harry. "Get to your fucking knees, Potter," he orders with all his presence.

He's got no pride, no self-righteousness, and nothing to lose. He just wants so badly to make this right, so he does as he's told.

Malfoy harshly grabs his hair and forces Harry to look up at him. "Repeat it. Repeat why you left." His eyes are blazing with anger but also with a hidden hunger underneath.

"I, I don't know! Because I'm a fool. Because a Veela boy kissed me and I got stupid and started something I didn't know how to finish and it all spiraled out of control and fuck! It was never supposed to happen like that. I'm sorry!"  
8/23/18, 1:21 AM - Sasha: "I'm sure him being half Veela was what made you lose it," Draco snarls coldly. "You're the one who cheated. Say it."

He looks confused. And kind of hurt but mostly confused. "Cheated? I didn't cheat on you!"

"You let him kiss you!" Draco's voice is wavering and he lets go of Harry's hair, weakly dropping onto his knees in front of him. Shaky fingertips brush over Harry's mouth. "Those lips a-... were mine and mine alone!"

Draco's touch is breaking him, those words fill him with so much shame and regret and he can't make any of this better. But he can at least finally say what he should have in the first place. What he never has before. Harry's eyebrows knit helplessly and he looks into those silver eyes.

"I love you."

Draco looks like he got slapped for a moment. But then he grabs Harry's face with both hands and just kisses him, needy and wanting, almost crying again. "Mine. _Mine_ , mine, mine..." is all he mutters between kisses.

He wraps his big, powerful arms around Draco's waist and holds his slender frame close, refusing to give him up. "Yours. Just yours. I don't care about anything else anymore, I just need to be yours again."

"Mine," Draco agrees breathlessly, his hands gripping Harry's collar like a lifeline. "I won't let you leave again, ever, you hear me? Never. You belong to me!"

He kisses Draco again and soon it's evolving into him coaxing the other boy onto his back without them breaking away from each other.

"Say it." He's determined but there's still fear in his voice. "You won't leave again, no matter what I do?"

"Never. I don't care. I don't care what you do, I need you and I'm never going to stop needing you. I've learned my lesson."

Draco sobs with relief and wraps his arms around Harry, clinging to him. "I love you." It's barely audible, muttered into Harry's leather jacket. But it's out there.

"I love you," he repeats. "I love you and I really want to show you how sorry I am."

Blushing, Draco looks away, unsure what to do with all that romantic affection. "You don't have to..."

His hands go after Draco's fly. "I want to. Please."

The blush deepens but Malfoy nods, watching Harry with darkening eyes.

Harry kisses his neck and then slides down his body while giving a careful tug to get Draco's pants down just enough. He's pretty sure it's weird to be this excited over a limp dick, but he _really_ is. He goes after it the second he can, moaning with an obscene satisfaction at the first taste.

Draco moans softly, feeling his cock hardening already. "D-did you practice your cocksucking skills? Almost feels like you could get me off like this," he taunts cruelly, needing the humiliation to save his own face.

"That's the idea," he says between licks. "I wanna show you how sorry and devoted I am by drinking your cum." He wraps his lips around the head and starts to bob on Draco's very responsive length.

"Do you think one load will be enough? I don't." Grabbing his dark hair, Draco takes a little bit more control. "I think you might have to become my cumdump for the rest of your days." That filthy mouth, back and dirtier than ever.

Harry moans again and gives a small nod, the best he can with the way he's being held. Those beautiful green eyes look up with his lips firmly sealed around Draco's cock, just begging him to take what he needs.

"Yeah, you want to be my cockslut?" He's slowly finding his way into the role, wanting nothing more than to wreck that pretty face. Punish him but also absolve him. Draco tightens his grip and starts to fuck Harry's face.

This actually isn't something Harry has much more experience with than he did last year, but he sure is taking it better. Surrendering himself to it and the renewed devotion he has to serving Draco is probably a big part of it. Harry grips his boyfriend's thighs and lets himself be used.

With that kind of surrender, it doesn't take long before Draco loses himself in that pleasure. Crying out Harry's name, he spills his load deep down his throat. "Harry!"

He drinks it down eagerly, just like he said he would, groaning softly with satisfaction. And he stays put, not trying to move a muscle until Draco lets go of him and allows him to pull off.

"Fuck, that was... Are you okay?" Draco is freezing from the cold stones, trembling softly but all that matters is that Harry is alright.

Once he's allowed, he climbs back up Draco's body, waits for him to get his pants properly situated again, and then wraps around him. His frame is broader than it was last year and he didn't skimp on the weight training over the summer. "I haven't been this good in a really long time. Thank you for letting me do that for you."

"I missed you so damn much, do you have any idea how miserable I was? I will never tell you to move on or pick someone else ever again," Draco confesses quietly. "And every time I saw you with someone else..."

"... It was just Fleurent you saw me with, right?" He's suddenly kind of nervous.

There's a truly evil smile spreading over Malfoy's features. "Please, who do you think I am?" He nuzzles Harry's throat, biting ever so gently. "Zabini, for example."

That actually seems to be a relief, whatever he was afraid of must have been worse. "Oh, that. That was to get your attention."

Draco bites harder. "I feel like we should talk about this. Who else?"

He's already damn hard from the blow job and those teeth are only making it worse. He tilts his head in invitation. "I had an interesting summer break, is all. It's really nothing that matters."

Growling, Draco moves to the crook of Harry's neck and bites truly hard, holding him down as he does so so he can't fight it, but Harry just _moans_ like a slut and doesn't even try to fight.

Draco growls and starts to nuzzle Harry's throat, biting ever so gently. "Yes, the gay muggles in London sure know how to have fun."

Harry is very good at looking helpless. "Y-yeah, I suppose so."

Biting harder, Draco starts to hurt him. "You sure were popular. Especially with your slutty dancing."

He inhales sharply at the pain, but it's a good noise, a lot like the first time Draco experimentally licked the head of his cock. "I'm an attractive guy, we both already knew that," he tries to defend.

"I saw you, Potter. You were throwing yourself at them like the cheapest whore of them all." Draco moves to the crook of Harry's neck and bites truly hard, holding him down as he does so so he can't fight it.

Harry moans like the whore Draco is accusing him of being. It doesn't even cross his mind to fight it as his stiff cock grows even more.

"Admit it. Admit what you did and that you liked it," he demands harshly. "Tell me how many of them you fucked."

"It felt good," he says with a bit of a whine. "Felt good to get all that attention, to have guys clamoring over me." Nervously, blushing, "Can you define 'fucked' for me?"

Draco doesn't even blink, he just grabs Harry's balls through his pants and squeezes without mercy. "How about you just tell me _everything_ you filthy bitch boy."

He moans again, louder, hips bucking up into that grip like he wants more. His own reaction catches him completely by surprise and he looks away, embarrassed. "I, I, um," he stutters for a second before he gets his thoughts back in order. "I didn't fuck hardly any of them. It was a lot of oral and hand jobs."

"How many?" Draco asks sharply. He twists his wrist, slowly but surely hurting Harry more. Part of him just wants to feel powerful and get some answers, part of him is utterly fascinated by Harry enjoying this and wants to see more pleasure crossing his face. "I want to know who sucked you off and who shoved his dick down your throat."

Pure shame takes over his whole demeanor and he looks at Draco apologetically, but doesn't say anything.

Draco snarls and crushes Harry's balls in one, cruel motion. "Answer me, Potter. I want to know who I have to fuck out of you before you're fully mine again."

"I don't know," he admits in a whimper, wincing at the pain, going rigid. "I don't know how many there were. Too many. Way too many. I was really messed up."

Merciful, Draco lets him go again but he keeps stroking Harry's jewels. "Salazar, you really are an utter slut without me keeping an eye on you, aren't you?" He sounds incredibly turned on, surprised and condescending at the same time.

He nods pathetically. "I need you, Draco, I mean it. I'm lost without you and no one can fill that void. And I should know, I probably took a test drive of half of London."

"I'm going to make that all go away," he promises quietly, finally opening Harry's pants and getting his cock out. Stunned, Draco pauses, eyes darkening. "You... You got even bigger."

He's so relieved by Draco's reaction and the promise, exactly what he needs. "I have?" Harry looks down, like he's somehow going to see something new. "I guess you don't really notice that sort of thing when you see it every day."  
8/23/18, 4:54 AM - Sasha: "You definitely did. Fuck, I love it, it's perfect." With slow strokes, Draco starts to admire that thick, long cock.

Harry groans and lets his eyes fall shut. "Oh fuck, fuck yes, touch me. I missed your hand so much."

"Look at this, I can wrap both hands around you." He licks his lips. "Fleurent must have loved this."

He's not really thinking, so the truth comes out rather than anything diplomatic. "Yeah, eventually."

Draco perks up and smirks. "Eventually? Don't tell me the fag couldn't handle you."

"I didn't fuck him much. It was hard to have time to prep him as much as he needed it until he learned to just let it hurt at first."

His grin is downright shit eating. "I can't wait for you to fuck me without prep." _So you can see how much better I am._

"Do you like it when it hurts?" He asks, curiosity driven by his own eye-opening experiences with pain tonight.

"Depends on who and how. But yes, I do." His cheeks are slightly rosy at that confession but he doesn't shy away. "Makes the pleasure more heightened."

"Good. Because I don't think I can help it, so I'm glad you'll like it."

"You don't think you can help it? Do you like hurting me?" He obviously-fakes an innocent expression with big eyes as he keeps jerking off Harry.

"I mean because I can't make my dick any smaller without magic," he says shyly. "I like doing anything to you that you like."

Draco keeps up his little act and bites his lip. "Anything?"

Harry's hips are starting to rock, fucking into Draco's hand, and it's getting harder to keep his focus. "Yes, yes, anything. Anything you want me to do to you."

He whispers into Harry's ear. "Will you pretend you're raping me for me? Hold me down while I struggle, cum inside me when I beg you not to..." His hands speed up.

He groans and nods enthusiastically, like it’s a fantasy he’s already put thought into. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, I'll rape you. Pin my boyfriend down and rape him. Make you drip with my load. Tell you I need it because I'm such a slut and you're supposed to be the one keeping me satisfied."

"Fuck." That's so much better than he had allowed himself to hope for. "Harry, yes. Yes, yes, just like that. Merlin, please." Hungrily, Draco replaces one of his hands with his mouth, sucking feverishly.

He gasps and groans and fists a hand in Draco's hair. It's mere seconds before he's crying out, his orgasm flooding Draco's perfect mouth. His cock pulses so hard against his tongue, like he hasn't come in ages.

Draco swallows it all and finally sinks down, curling up mostly on top of Harry, letting out a content sigh. "This is so much better than jerking off."

Harry gives a tired little whimper of a noise in agreement and wraps around Draco again. "Love you."

It still feels foreign and weird to hear that but Draco does his best to push through the awkwardness of it. "You too," he mutters quietly and closes his eyes, just listening to Harry's heartbeat for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes out to the whole school on a whim, in defense of Draco. They retreat up to the room of requirement, where Harry bottoms for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for gratuitous use of homophobic language, both as earnest bullying from Gryffindors and during kinky playtime between Harry and Draco.

Harry is lingering around at the after party for the game. It's just being a good sport, celebrating victories even if they came at your expense, and Harry has always been a good sport. Mostly because Harry has always had at least a crush on the opposing seeker... So the fact that he's actually here just to be close to his boyfriend goes entirely unquestioned.

But Harry still isn't out, and they've made no real plans to change that fact, so he's keeping a reasonable distance from Draco. Close enough they can see each other and share smiles but not much more. At the moment, Harry is sitting by his lonesome, watching the crowd and especially Draco, with a fresh cup of tea in hand.

Slytherin won so it's only natural for them to be celebrating the loudest. Draco in the middle of it, the hero of this season, with a new record as a seeker. Not that he's surpassed any of Harry's but that doesn't matter anyway.

It's not quite clear who starts it, Slytherin arrogance or Gryffindor pride. But some of the seventh year students in red and gold are starting to get really aggressive. "Of course, money can buy you anything these days." - "If we had a former pro as a secret trainer..." - "Fucking cheater." It goes on and on. And Malfoy does his best to stay calm. _It's their last year, their last chance to win the cup,_ he tells himself. _Of course they're upset._ His teammates can hold their ground just fine and he keeps his mouth shut for very, very long. Until...

"Who knows, maybe the house faggot is sucking off Snape. He's never been **this** unfair ever before."

"Hey Malfoy, how much?!"

His head snaps around and there's an ugly snarl spreading over his lips. "Really, Seamus? Not getting any girls so you're trying to mock the gay guy? I'd recommend trying out deodorant and a shower instead."

The situation has Harry's full attention but he's refusing to be brash about it. Draco is extremely capable of handling himself, so for now all the exchange is getting is his attention, rather than his input.

"Yeah, well you smell like flowers, Malfoy." 

"Like a girl!" They're laughing.

"You guys just wait, he's going to grow his hair out like his daddy."

"No, like his _Mommy!_ Hey Dracoletta!"

Draco swallows but manages to keep his cool. "Feminization? Really? Please, McCormack, last time I checked Granger could kick all of your soggy arses. And Pansy would win wrestling matches against all of you. There's nothing weak about girls." Which is a statement that gets him some appreciation all around. But it's not over.

"Yeah well, maybe you're not a girl, but you're probably a fucking Fairy, aren't you?" The pun gets even some Slytherins to chuckle and Malfoy blushes. 

"That's why he's so pretty. His Mommy had a tinkerer in her bed!"

"Faggot!"

"Fairy prince!"

"Creature!"

Harry takes a sip of his tea and stands up. He's got his father's charisma, his presence takes over a room when he lets it. All eyes gravitate to the Head Boy, all wondering what side he’s going to fall on and how.

"Always so bizarre to me, when they talk about you like that." Another sip. "Insulting your masculinity and everything. I mean, you certainly don't fuck me like a fairy. More like a... well a vampire, maybe, if I were forced to draw a comparison to a magical being. We do both love it when you use those teeth of yours." One more sip. "Yeah, this tea is rubbish. Wasn't sure on the first taste. I'm gonna go try again." Nonchalantly, he strolls over to the kitchenette area and puts the kettle back in the stove, as if everything is perfectly normal.

The group is entirely silent, everyone staring at Harry as if he had grown two more arms or something similar. And Malfoy is stunned to silence as well.

"Wait a second, what?"

"What the fuck did I just hear?"

Seamus is one of the first people to recover, trying to laugh it off. "Yeah sure, Harry, that's a good one." Several other Gryffindors join in on his amusement but there are more than enough who eye him with caution. And then there are the ones who know. Zabini nervously clears his throat, Ron is redder than his hair.

Finally, Malfoy's icey, with casual superiority dripping voice cuts through. "A vampire? Really, Potter?" He grins and walks over, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind, head on his shoulder. "I promise you, this is all me. I'm just fucking you like you deserve it and you deserve the best sex ever."

"Damn right I do," he says with a put-upon grump, turning in Draco's arms to face him. "I just got handily beat by some arsehole Slytherin and I deserve some serious comforting, you know."

They're being watched by half the school but Draco does his best to ignore all of them. He brushes one knuckle along the tip of Harry's nose to tease him. "Sniff sniff, poor Gryffindor." Grinning, he gives Harry a sweet kiss. "Look at it that way, you're the one who gets the loser blow job this time."

He drapes his arms over Draco's shoulders at the prompting of the kiss. "Yeah, _this time_. Don't get used to it." He reaches behind himself to flip off the stove. "I know it's your party and everything, but whenever you wanna get out of here, I'm good to go."

Smirking at the gobsmacked students who are still staring at them, Draco shrugs. Most of them try to look away as fast as they can. "Yeah, I think I've had enough for today. Let's go." He links one hand with Harry and grabs his gear with the other.

Harry abandons his mug and keeps hold of Draco, grateful to be leaving.

Grinning almost foolishly, Draco drags him to the room of requirement which ends up looking like a nice, cozy living room for them. He drops down onto the couch. "You're positively crazy, aren't you?"

"Almost definitely," he agrees, still in disbelief at himself. He leans down to kiss his boyfriend and then takes a seat beside him, arm over the back of the couch.

"Why did you do it?" Draco asks quietly.

"Because I'm sick of hearing them talk about you like that. If they're going to be that way, they're going to have to be that way about me, too."

"I don't think anyone will ever call _you_ a fairy or a twink," Malfoy says with a crooked grin, leaning his head back onto Harry's arm. "I guess I'm just too beautiful."

"Mm, well that is definitely true. Far too beautiful." He slips his hand onto Draco's shoulder. "Makes me do reckless, stupid shit, like up and out myself on a whim to protect you." He's still smiling, though. Doesn't sound the least bit upset about it. "I should probably write home before they hear it from someone else, huh?"

"According to my parents that would have been nice, yes." He watches Harry for a moment, just getting lost in those green eyes a little bit. "Do you think you'll regret it? If they start treating you differently?"

"No. We're graduating at the end of the year and you and I are going to get a place together and live happily ever after and they can just fuck right off." Not that they've ever talked about this plan Harry apparently has...

Draco blinks a few times and stares at the ceiling. "Are we... Huh... I guess..." He seems to think about it. "I want a cat. Also, you might have to cover my expenses until we both find a job because I'm pretty sure my father will disown me as soon as I'm done with school and he can kick me out."

"Mm, it's fine," he waves his hand dismissively. "I have a loaded, mostly-gay godfather who happens to hate your father. I'm sure we can come up with the seed money."

Slightly exhausted from the game, Draco closes his eyes. "So you have our life pretty much planned out?"

He hums thoughtfully and leans his head back. "Well, we're going to live together after school. With a cat. I'm going to work as an auror, you're going to do something that makes us stupidly wealthy just to spite your father and prove you don't need him. And I'm thinking somewhere around 25 we'll start having conversations about if we want to have children or not. That's about as far as I've gotten."

He can't help but snicker. "Oh I like that one. Stupidly wealthy sounds right up my alley." Teasingly, Draco runs his fingertips along Harry's ribcage, tickling him a little. "You're a big, romantic sap."

He flashes a small grin and looks at Draco. "Oh, I absolutely am. And I didn't even mention the part where I propose so that we can both wear rings, but we just stay engaged because we don't need to say vows and have a big party to know we'll be committed and faithful to each other forever."

Okay, now he's getting a little nervous and blushes, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. "Emerald-eyes, please..."

"Don't worry, that part doesn't come for a while. We're way too young to be making that kind of commitment, or so my mother is saying about all my friends who are getting engaged." He blinks. "Huh. Pot/kettle there, I suppose."

Draco looks away and then down at his fingers. Wonders what a ring would look like there and then mentally scolds himself for it. Still, Harry has a point...

"You know I mean what I said about never letting you leave, right? No matter what you do, you're mine."

"I meant it too. I'd marry you tonight and not blink twice about it, screw what my mother says." He's dead serious, there's not a hint of teasing or uncertainty. "But I don't mean to be freaking you out. I know how much you love me and how committed you are, and I truly don't have any expectations about it. I'll never, ever pull anything like I did last year, I promise."

"I'm just not... Most of the time I feel like I don't know what love is." He shrugs and wraps one arm around himself. "I know I want to keep you all to myself and I like it when you're happy, all of that. But the rest is so hard."

Harry uses his strength to pull Draco to sit sideways in his lap, one arm hooked around his lower back and the other hand on his thigh. "That's okay. I know what love is enough for the both of us and the rest we'll figure out together. I've got you, always and no matter what."

"You better be glad that I think manhandling is sexy," Draco shoots back dryly. "Mr. hypermasculine jock with his big dick and his strong arms."

"If you didn't, I don't think we'd have gotten this far." Now he's teasing, smiling playfully and nuzzling against Draco's neck. "You know, speaking of hypermasculinity and you being so totally into me, I've never really understood the effeminate appeal," he muses aloud. "Like, I'm gay, I like men. I mean I also like cock, but my point is, masculinity is sorta the foundation of the entire orientation. Or it is for me, at least. It's hard to wrap my head around guys who basically just want flat chested girls with dicks."

Malfoy is leaning into the physical affection at first but as Harry keeps talking, he becomes more tense and stiffens. His face hardens as well. "In case you didn't listen earlier, I look quite feminine."

He scoffs. "You're sleek and lithe and beautiful, breathtakingly so when you choose to be, but you're not feminine, Draco. Far from it."

"I'm pretty tall, I guess." Draco shrugs. "And I don't mind being feminine. I don't mind being the bottom. But look at us." He gestures at the way they're sitting.

Genuinely confused. "What about us? I'm not following."

"Me in your lap like a kid, like I'm some fragile princess?"

"A kid? A fragile princess?" He smiles and shakes his head. "Or maybe like I want as much contact with you as humanly possible but this couch is a little small to lay down on together. And maybe like being held by your loving and devoted boyfriend who just happens to be able to bench 20 stone doesn't have anything to do with your own adult masculinity."

"Someone's gotten arrogant over the years. Sounds like I've been a good influence. I remember you being quite self-deprecating when we started hanging out," Draco teases and shifts, getting more snuggled up in Harry's arms. "Maybe we should move this to a bed." On cue, there appears one on the other side of the room. Nice and big and comfy.

"It's not arrogant to casually mention how much I can weight lift, nor was it self-deprecating to recognize that Blaise was way more my type than I was at the time," he defends. "Can I take you to bed or do you want to take yourself?"

"I can walk by myself, thank you." Draco gets up and takes off his sweater on the way to the bed, throwing it in a corner. "Blaise is definitely more masculine than me. Now that you've had him, did he live up to your expectations?"

"Eh," he shrugs and gets up, following suit in stripping down. "He was fine. I had a perfectly adequate time. If we weren't together and I was sufficiently bored, I'd probably do it again."

"But he wasn't as good as me?" _Obviously he wasn't but I want to hear it._ Draco sprawls out on the sheets, looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry licks his lips and looks over Draco's form. "No one I've had comes close to being as good as you. You're the only man I want to fuck for the rest of my life." He crawls into bed from the foot, climbing over his boyfriend.

That's definitely a sexy sight and Draco scratches over Harry's muscular torso. He grins. "Am I also the only one you want to get your ass licked by? Because we both know how much of a slut you're for that at this point."

And yet it still makes him blush a little. "Yes. Especially that."

Smirking, Draco goes after Harry's nipples. "I love eating you out, just for the sake of your noises."

He gasps softly and pushes his hips down between Draco's legs. "It's hard to fathom _letting_ anyone else do that, forget wanting it."

"Yeah? You only want to be _my_ slut?" Draco runs his hands over Harry's muscular back.

Nodding, "You're the only person I can be vulnerable like that with. Only person I can let my guard down with and just submit to."

He takes that as an invitation and suddenly Draco flips them around so he can lay on top of Harry, biting and licking down his chest. "Good. I think I'd kill anyone who'd see you like this."

It's a new reflex, born from fantasies he hasn't had the courage to bring up yet, but when Draco changes their positions, he opens his legs, inviting his boyfriend between them.

Draco doesn't really notice, he just automatically takes up the space he's offered to be comfortable as he starts to worship every masculine inch of Harry's body.

Harry relaxes into the sweet treatment, closing his eyes and trying to let the stress and tension from the day bleed off of him. "Are you gonna do it tonight?" He asks quietly after a moment. "Am I getting treated to that on top of the loser's blowjob?"

"You know, normally I'd make you at least beg for it," Draco teases, kissing Harry's biceps. "But you outed yourself for me today so I think you deserve a special treat."

It's just that easy, bringing him up to half hard with just the promise of it. His hips rock upward a little. "Thank you. I love it so much, thank you."

 _Well, I love you. I think._ Smiling, Draco undoes Harry's pants and works on getting him fully naked. "Do you want me to start now or take it slower?"

He helps wriggle himself out of the rest of his clothes. He's come such a long way in the way he owns his body and is comfortable being totally exposed like this. "However you want. It's gonna be incredible for me either way."

"However I want?" Malfoy grins, eyes darkening. "Well, in that it case..." One move of his wand, one muttered word and silver silk is binding Harry's wrists and ankles, opening him up almost obscenely and rendering him helpless.

His breath quickens and cock straightens out even more, the helplessness making him all the more eager for this. "Fuck, I love you," Harry says with a bit of a grin, delighted every time their compatibility shows so much.

Draco returns that grin. "I know, I'm the best." He leans down and spreads Harry open wide with his hands, spitting against his hole. "And you're my favourite toy, Emerald-Eyes."

Harry closes his eyes and lets his muscles relax. "T-toy?" He sounds almost huffy, ready to be offended, but he's definitely asking for more.

Using the pad of his thumb, Draco rubs the saliva into Harry's hole. "Yes, a toy. I can do whatever I want with you because you're mine." More spit. "Like a fleshlight with various holes to choose from."

He groans and struggles to push against Draco's finger. "You want to use me like this? You like it?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Pushing, he almost folds Harry in half, so his hole is in the perfect position to lick over it.

With the way Harry moans, it's a damn good thing they're doing this in the room of requirement. He dissolves into begging immediately, all that cool, calm energy he usually has giving way to what a true slut he is at heart. "Yes! Yes, yes, please Draco, yes. Please don't stop. I need it, need you, please!"

It's a wonderful rush of power and Draco presses his tongue flat against Harry's entrance, lapping over it again and again. "Tell me what you need, I want to hear you say it, toy."

He takes to their power games so naturally. "L-lick me. I need you to lick my sensitive hole and fuck me with your tongue. It feels so fucking good, makes me forget about everything else. Please, Sir. Please eat me out."

Moaning softly with approval, Draco gives him exactly what he's asking for, carefully starting to push his tongue inside a little. The way Harry submits to him has him hard like a rock but he can't think about anything but reducing his boyfriend to a mindless, lust drunk mess.

It only takes a few minutes, really. There's no question this is Harry's favorite thing, with how he's moaning like a whore and falling deep into the headspace of being Draco's toy. He's almost painfully hard and even completely untouched, it's leaving a sticky, slick trail on his stomach. "Wanna come," he whimpers out. "I wanna come. Master, please. Please make me come. Please touch my cock."

 _Master._ The word always leaves Draco a little lust drunk as well. But he pulls himself together and shakes his head. "No. I don't care that you want to get off, I want to keep doing this. So unless you can come from my tongue, you have to wait."

He wasn't actually expecting to be denied, but he gasps in pleasure at the indescribable rush that pulses through him to have it reinforced that he's at Draco's mercy and being used. He whimpers and rocks his hips the tiny bit he can, frustrated arousal making it almost uncontrollable.

Grinning, Draco just doubles his efforts to drive Harry out of his mind, licking deeper and deeper while ignoring anything but his pink, juicy hole. "Merlin, you're such a slut for this. I could get you to do anything in exchange for licking your boy cunt, couldn't I?"

Harry feels like he's going to explode with how desperate to get off he's becoming. Draco's efforts keep his pleasure constantly heightening to new levels, more than he thinks he could possibly take if it were his cock being made to feel this good. That's part of what he loves so much about it. He can't come like this, no one can, right? So the pleasure just keeps getting better and stronger and making him high. There's a strange feeling building inside of him, something he's never felt before, and it's starting to drive him even more crazy. "You could get me to do anything even without it," he responds genuinely. "I'd be your slave even if I never got another reward in my life."

Blushing once again, Draco gives Harry's muscles a few teasing bites. But his eyes are almost completely black with just a small rim of silver around them, pupils blown so wide with his arousal. "My slave? Be careful, Emerald-Eyes, I might take you up on that."

Teeth make him inhale sharply, and fuck, he's starting to actually _quiver_ with need like this is some kind of shitty romance novel. That strange feeling stalls when Draco's tongue leaves his hole and fills him with a desperate craving for more of that attention. Which is when it clicks. "D-Draco?" His voice is uncertain. "I think, I think if you... I think I might not... I mean it feels like..." Harry swallows and huffs at his own embarrassment. "Just please don't stop. Please, a little more. I know I just begged you to touch my cock but please keep going like this a little longer."

He scoffs, smirking a little sadistically. "I should leave you like this now. No touch at all." Draco licks over Harry's hole with his flat tongue once again and then pauses again. Lick. Pause. Part of him wants to see Harry mentally lose it.

It's two steps forward, one step back with every lick and yeah, he's definitely getting ready to lose it, especially with his growing certainty that he actually can come like this. His hands curl into fists and although he bites his lip to keep himself quiet for a moment, he can't keep it up. "Fuck! Fuck, Draco, please! Please, please, just give it to me! Give it to me like I need it!"

"One could think you're begging to get fucked, darling." Draco wipes his mouth. "What are you willing to promise me so I keep going for as long as you want me to?" He lets his tongue dance over Harry's rim once more.

An indignant, undignified whine comes before his response. "What more can I promise you? You own me. I'd do anything for you. I'm always going to take care of you and serve you."

"Would you give me an unbreakable oath for it?" Draco challenges, just for that last bit of power.

"Wh-what?" Ha, attempting to think. Harry shakes his head, because thinking is bullshit he doesn't need. What he needs is Draco. "Yes. Yes, yes, I would. I'd vow anything to you."

That does it. There's nothing else he could ask of Harry and so Draco goes to town, eating him out like he's starving for it himself, unable to think anything but _I love you._

It doesn't take much more, that feeling building fast and faster, like a wildfire. "Draco! Oh fuck, oh gods, yes, _yes_ ," he's on the verge of tears with the pleasure, feeling for a long moment like it's plateauing just before he gets over the edge. But then something shifts and just like that he's crying out, hole fluttering as he spills his load all over himself. "Fuck, fuck, Draco! Draco!"

Stunned and impossibly aroused at the sight, Draco loses it as well. He keeps licking but not just Harry's entrance now. Instead, he goes after all the cum as well. "Harry... Harry, fuck. You taste so good, so good for me."

"Ohmygod," he's panting, his voice is wrecked, he can feel his orgasm still rolling through his entire body. It's completely new, so different. "I love you. Holy fuck, I love you."

He can't deny that he's still a little incredulous. "You came... You came from having your ass licked. Fuck."

He smiles at his boyfriend. "You made me come with nothing but your tongue. You did that to me."

Draco leans their foreheads together and just breathes for a moment before he can't help but grin. "Maybe you're the ‘woman’ in this relationship after all. Having a sensitive pussy like that."

Harry just snorts and rolls his eyes. "Let me down so I can get you off, would you?"

He pouts. "But I like the way you look, all fucked out and tied up like this." Still, he lets the restraints vanish and lays down.

He's sore from being stuck like that for so long, so the first thing he does is stand and stretch. _Totally_ unintentional that it shows off his muscles and makes him flex. Then, with a little lick of his lips, "How can I serve you, my prince?"

Draco watches him with hunger and groans softly at the title. "Well, you can't fuck me so I guess you'll have to get creative."

The way he's being looked at makes him smirk. "Can I blow you? Please?"  
8/24/18, 1:41 AM - Sasha: "One day I'm going to hold you to your promise and fuck you, even if you don't like it, like you're my slave," Draco says almost absent-mindedly. "But yes, you can swallow your prince's cock, gorgeous."

He ducks his head at that little musing and starts to climb back onto the bed. "I've been thinking about asking you for it, actually."

"Asking me for what?" Draco tilts his head and welcomes Harry with a sweet kiss and some appreciating touches to his gorgeous body.

After a kiss to Draco's lips, he plants similar sweet kisses down his neck. "Asking you to fuck me. Show me what it's like."

So many surprises in one day. "You want to get fucked for real? By me? I thought you wouldn't like the idea of being a bottom."

"Of course by you," he says with a warm, gentle laugh. "And I mean, I've been intimidated by it, but I've always liked the idea. Why wouldn't I?"

Draco swallows, realizing his own ignorance. "Because I'm the girl in this relationship?"

He pulls up to look at Draco's face, confused. "... What? There is no girl in this relationship. That's sort of the point."

"I know, we talked about this... I guess I'm kinda stupid, I thought you were like the rest of them. Where your masculinity was tied to who fucks whom."

"No. Hell no. For one thing, I find you to be one of the most masculine people I know, and you get fucked all the time. By me. And for another, I just spent fifteen minutes begging you to eat me out, so if sexual acts can detract from someone's masculinity, my ship sailed long ago."

Draco ducks his head and nods. "I know you're right. I just really didn't expect it." He runs his hands over Harry's ass. "You... You're probably nice and relaxed now."

He blinks, somehow caught off-guard by that very obvious proposition. "You... now? Like, right now?"

Blushing, he shrugs. "You asked. Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting to fuck you?"

He smirks again. "Mmm, I'm guessing since third year? I bet you thought about fucking me before you even warned me I was being too obvious." Harry is committing himself to not thinking, which luckily he's rather good at, and as he speaks he moves to straddle Draco's hips.

"It's what I think about seven out of ten times when I jerk off," Draco admits hoarsely.

"And I've been depriving you this long?" Certainly a better spin than pointing out how insecure Draco must have been feeling. "Then it really is past time. Do, um... Obviously I've never done this before. Should we, like... lube? Or am I probably good? Or...?"

" _Accio_." Draco holds a bottle of high quality lube in hand. "I'm not as big as you but it won't hurt. And you've prepped me before, you know what to look out for."

"I know when it doesn't feel right from the perspective of my prick, but it's gotta be a lot different from the other side?" He holds his hand out for the bottle, assuming he's doing it himself.

Draco doesn't hand it over though, instead he pours some of it on his fingers and starts rubbing it into Harry's soft pucker. "I like pain, is probably the big difference. Especially the stretch of a big dick."

He gasps softly at the strange feeling, new and surprisingly very unlike being slicked up with a tongue. He leans forward, planting a hand on either side of Draco's head, so he can help his boyfriend reach a little better. "I like pain, too. But maybe only teeth-pain. I've been really intimidated by your cock."

"By _my_ cock? With the monster you're carrying?" Draco can't help but laugh. I'm just longer."

"Me being bigger just means you're braver than I am. Or more of a masochist. But either way, it does nothing to make me more confident."

"Sorry." He sobers up quickly and leans in to kiss Harry. "I don't think I could ever be braver than you, Emerald-Eyes. I'll take it very slow and I'll promise you to make it good." He slips in a second finger.

Draco was right, Harry's hole is giving quite easily at the moment, and the more he can maintain not thinking, the more he can keep it from tensing up again. "I want you to take me how you want. I want it to be about you, your pleasure. That's what's going to make me feel the best."

"Oh Darling, haven't you already had a glimpse at what a monster I can be?" Draco kisses his temple and then down his jaw to the side of his neck.

"Yes," he breathes, lifting his head to give more space and rocking down on those fingers. "I know what I'm asking for and I know what I want. Please."

"I just can't deny you anything." Which is pure sarcasm in this moment but damn, Draco can't help himself. Harry is just too beautiful when he's suffering for him. He pulls away his fingers and uses the remaining lube on them to slick up his cock. "Let me hear you." Draco starts pushing in.

As if he could keep quiet if he tried. Harry exhales in something between a whine and a moan, eyes shut tight so all his focus can be on feeling. This is a major fantasy being fulfilled for him, too, and with a little hesitation he decides to really follow the fantasies he's had and borrow from Draco’s filthy mouth. "Is it good? Is it like you imagined? Please, tell me my virgin _fuckhole_ is good enough for you, my prince."

Draco's eyes widen with the words and he gasps. "Fuck, Harry!" Growling, snaps his hips and slams in all the way. "Yes, your ass is perfect for me, so fucking tight. Fuck." It really is. "All mine. No one else will ever fuck you, no one but me."

Harry cries out at the harshness, the pain, but it's more satisfying than he ever could have imagined. "Yes! I should have offered myself years ago. Oh fuck, this is what I was made for," he pants, starting to move all on his own. "Made to get fucked by you."

"You're a natural. Merlin, you feel so good." Yeah, there is no way they're not going to switch regularly from now on. Draco focuses on Harry's rhythm and moves with him, getting as deep as possible. "My slut. My _slave_ , fuck!"

It's like he can feel his boyfriend in his throat, it's so deep. And to his surprise, it already hurts only enough that it's good. "Use me. Use me, use me, I'm your toy. Just here to milk your cock and take your cum with my stupid slut fuckhole." His own cock is half-hard again.

It's incredibly freeing to realize that his lover is into this filth just as much as he is. "What do you think I'm doing, whore?" He grabs Harry's hair, forcing him to arch his back so he can get a new angle. "Spread that plump faggot ass for me, I want to get as deep as possible."

As commanded, he reaches behind himself to spread himself open so Draco can really drive in to the hilt. "Yes! Yes, paint me, mark me, breed me! All yours, just yours, you're the only thing I've ever had in my greedy hole."

Draco smirks knowingly. "You're already a brainless fool for this but I'm not done." Shifting his hips and finding a different angle, he slaps into Harry again. But this time, he grinds over his sweet spot by doing so.

His whine almost sounds pained but he's begging immediately. "D-do that again, please! Holyfuck, is that what that's like?!"

He complies and triggers Harry's prostate again. "Sounds like you love getting fucked almost as much as getting your ass eaten out."

Harry's eyes roll back at the second pounding and he nods enthusiastically. "This is incredible, it's so fucking good, Master, thank you!"

"You're welcome, bitch. At least we've found your purpose." Draco makes sure he keeps the angle and goes after Harry's nipples. "Once we live together I will turn you into a proper slave. Pierce your tits, keep you almost naked and on your knees, hole always slick and ready, dick always hard and needy."

So many of his own, shameful fantasies laid out right there by his boyfriend. His perfect boyfriend. A few good pinches and tugs on his nipples and Harry is fully hard again, thick cock straight and proud while he gets his hole perfectly used. "I want you to fuck it so much and so hard that it gets all used up and wrecked and you have to switch to fucking my throat for a while. Fuck me like you hate me until my body won't let you in any more and then make me swallow every load until my fuckhole is ready again."

"Merlin, Harry, you're killing me!" Draco can't help but gasp out. He feels incredibly close to coming already and those words are so good. "I'll fuck you until your hole is swollen shut. And then I'll fuck your face until every breath you take tastes like cock and cum." He grabs Harry's cock and starts stroking it in time with his thrusts.

His eyes go wide and his want is so desperate, so brainless. He moans and nods and pleads, "Promise me. Promise me you'll do that, please. I promise I'll take it, I'll take every second of it."

Draco somewhat doubts either of them is in their right mind to promise anything but that has never stopped them. "I'll do it, don't worry, slut. I'll make all of your depraved fantasies come true."

Harry groans with satisfaction and that true whore nature comes out. He bounces on Draco's cock eagerly, keeping up the angle Draco has chosen and slamming down hard on his long cock. He rides his boyfriend as if he's been doing it for years.

"If the auror thing doesn't work out, I can always pimp you out to the highest bidder," Draco teases breathlessly, giving his strokes of Harry's cock a nice twist each time. "You're such a fucking whore, you'd earn me a lot of money."

"Yes! Surrounded by cock all the time, I'd be in heaven. I'd do such a good job for you, make sure everyone leaves telling you what a good boy you have."

Malfoy tries to imagine it but he gets hit by a wave of jealousy and drags Harry into a kiss. "No... I couldn't do it. I can't share you, no matter how much you'd love it. You're mine. Mine alone." Possessively, he bites and sucks a mark into Harry's skin.

His first instinct is to tug away when it starts to feel like too much, but he stops struggling almost immediately. "Oh, fuck, you can mark me now! Everyone knows, it doesn't fucking matter. You can show the whole bloody world who I belong to now. Come on, Draco, mark me, claim me, inside and out!"

 _He's right._ Draco growls and keeps going, marking, fucking and jerking Harry off, all of it as hard as he can. 

"Gonna come. Gonna come inside of you and breed you. Breed your sloppy faggot cunt so you can taste me!"

This is a very special night, even more than the night he lost his virginity, so _just this once_ , he tells himself, and for the first time, Harry lets himself say those awful words Draco loves so much. "Breed my faggot fuckhole! Make me your faggy little bitch! Only you can. Only you can make me the mindless fag I really am!"

And that's really all it takes to send Draco over the edge. Harry using those slurs is the epitome of filthy and he can't think of anything more sexy. Crying out, he shoots his load into Harry's tight hole with so much force he arches off of the bed and almost bucks his lover off.

Harry can feel the base of Draco's cock twitching at his sensitive entrance, and it surprises him that he can feel Draco's cum, or the change in the kind of slick filling him. It's so satisfying it's driving him mad, and he keeps moving, clenching and rocking to milk out every last drop and drain his boyfriend completely.

Panting and completely spent, Draco drops back down into the pillows, eyes fluttering shut. "Merlin, Harry... You're the best fuck I've ever had and will have."

He sits up, still impaled on Draco's cock, and rubs soothingly over his boyfriend's chest, nipples, stomach. "I don't know why the hell I waited so long. That was incredible. I'm gonna be feeling you in my hole for days, I bet." He drags one hand down his own chest and wraps it around the base of his cock, so hard and needy it's red, and dripping thanks to the way Draco was driving into his abused prostate.

Draco looks at the gorgeous cock in front of him and licks his lips. His first instinct is to help Harry come again but then he makes a split second decision. "Take your hands off of your cock. You're not cumming again until I say so."

He freezes, stunned, and then his expression turns helpless and disappointed. "But... I..." His hand drops off his dick.

"But what?" Draco feels regret at Harry's sad eyes but his ego doesn't allow him to give in so easily.

"I wanted to mark you, too," he says with a slight blush, eyes darting away because he feels foolish about it now. "Should I just get off of you?"

"Mark me?" That's a beautiful idea and Draco blushes. "You mean rub your cum into my skin?" Strong hands stop Harry from moving away.

He looks back at Draco and nods. "Yeah. This beautiful, creamy skin with my cum all over it and your prick still inside me..." And maybe you'd even taste a little of it.

He hesitates but then nods. "Okay fine. But then you have to wait until tomorrow for your loser blow job," he decides roughly. "Do it. Talk to me and mark me."

"Forget the loser blow job," he says with a crooked grin. "I haven't even thought about that stupid game since we came upstairs." He starts to stroke himself, slow, because he really is already on the verge. "Your cock feels so good. I can't believe getting fucked feels this good and this right. I know it was a lot of mindless, horny talk, but I mean it when I say I feel complete like this. Like my missing piece is your cock ten inches deep."

Draco massages his strong thighs. "Guess we'll be doing this more often from now on?"

"Please," he begs in a little whimper, rocking his hips again now as he fucks into his fist. "I was good enough, wasn't I? You wanna fuck me again? Please tell me."

"You were absolutely amazing. I'm definitely going to fuck you again. _Complete you._ " He smirks and brushes his thumbs over Harry's nipples. "Soon enough you gotta be ready to fuck or to get fucked at any time, whatever I'm in the mood for."

Harry moans at the touch and arches his chest for more. "Gonna cum, I'm gonna cum. Gonna cum with your cock buried in me!"

"Do it!" Draco twists both of Harry's nipples hard, hoping the pain will push him over.

He paints Draco's skin just like he said he would, his hole pulsating with the throbbing of his balls. It's a smaller load with how much Draco milked out of him already, but it's plenty for what they need.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry is apprehensive coming home. His first day of training wasn't just getting loaded up with text books and department manuals and signing infinite paperwork, but also a coerced make-over of sorts. He's a rookie and despite having two senior aurors arguing on his behalf, the department decided he doesn't have the privilege of his rebellious individuality at this point in his career. So he comes in the door with a bag in hand, containing the black skinny jeans and plaid shirt he'd left in this morning. He's quiet, trying not to alert Draco because he's dreading how he might react to the nice slacks, crisp dress shirt, and worst of all, the _haircut_.

Draco is laying on the couch in their otherwise very empty living room. Still a little wet from his recent shower, topless and quite casual. And of course, he hears Harry and sits up. "Baby? How'd it go?"

"Um..." The nervousness is clear in his voice. He toes off his shoes. "It was okay. Long. My wrist hurts more than after a day of wanking, I signed so many forms."

He gets up from the couch and joins Harry in the small hallway. "Told you you should just always have se- wow!" Draco is definitely surprised by the look. "What happened to your hair? And your clothes? You look amazing but also like a completely different person." He pauses and takes it all in. "You look like your dad. And I mean, your dad is hot. But so's Sirius, why did you drop that style?"

"My dad is hot?" His brain catches on that, apparently. He shakes his head. "Wasn't really a choice. _The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has strict standards of presentability, Mr. Potter_ ," he mimics. " _That devil may care look may have worked for you at Hogwarts but here, how you present yourself matters_." Harry sighs and runs a hand through his hair. It still feels weird.

Draco can't help but grin. "I kinda like it. It's pretty harsh that they forced you but hey, could have been worse." He steps close and strokes over Harry's shirt collar, kissing him gently. "My sexy, fierce, auror boyfriend."

He smirks and blushes at the sweet kiss. "Yeah? You like it?" He drops the bag and shifts them, cornering Draco against the wall. "You know I'm the first candidate to be accepted since Nymphadora Tonks, six years ago? So, y'know, I am a pretty big deal." That confidence is definitely coming back with Draco's approval.

"You're smart and capable and amazing, not accepting you would have been incredibly stupid of them." He strokes over Harry's buttons. "On that note, now that my father has officially abandoned me, I figured reconnecting with some family members who've suffered a similar fate would be a good idea. Aunt Tonks can't wait to meet you for dinner on Sunday."

"Andromeda?" He remembers from the family tree. "And her husband, the muggle. Alright, I can deal with that." He kisses down Draco's neck, licking and nipping, but the fact that he's not already going after the tie of his lounge pants is a sign he's not looking to get laid just yet.

And Draco is, for once, not particularly interested in that either. "Aren't you going to ask me how my day was? I unpacked everything I brought, by the way."

"Well I was planning on it, once we made it to the couch," he moves to kiss the other side, "But I kind of got distracted by my gorgeous, wet, half-naked boyfriend who was fluffing up my ego."

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe I should throw on a sweater?" he teases, moaning softly. But he manages to control himself and pushes Harry off of him gently. "I'll make some tea while you get comfortable and then we'll meet on the couch."

"I mean you could, just to be safe," he teases back. A sweet kiss to Draco's forehead and he takes the instruction. He's out of his pants before he makes it to the couch, letting them stay wherever they land, and then flops down to relax in his boxers on the couch.

Draco cleans them up with a move of his wand and an amused roll of his eyes. "Will you ever grow up, Potter?" He puts down the tray with their tea and then sits down next to Harry.

Harry opens his arm, inviting Draco to snuggle. "Likely not." He sounds completely serious."Will you ever make me?"

"No, I don't think so." Draco smiles and leans in but only slightly. "Maybe I'll gag you with your worn boxers someday so you have something to scream into while I fuck you... But that's it."

"Promises, promises," he chuckles. "Now, tell me about your day."

"Well, I cleaned up after you like I always do, wrote some letters, unpacked all of my boxes and had a job interview. Then I grabbed a shower and thought about what we're going to have for dinner." He bites back a grin.

"Mm, mhm, and what did you come up with for dinner?" He's gotten good at this straight-faced thing and just leans forward to collect his tea and take a sip, waiting expectantly.

Draco pouts and just looks at him as if Harry's the cruel one between the two of them. "Stir fry with rice or curry," he replies in a deeply hurt tone.

He pulls a disapproving face and gives an equally disapproving noise. But he can't really keep it up for more than another second and starts to laugh. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I love you. Tell me about this job offer."

"I know you might not approve of the way I got it. Slughorn set me up with some friends of his and one of them actually replied to my introduction letter, inviting me for an interview." He takes a sip from his tea and stretches out, trying to calm down his excitement. "They'll tell me on Monday if they will accept me or not but if they do you won't be the only one working at the ministry." Draco takes a deep breath. "Fredrickson suggested me for the position of an Unspeakable."

Harry is smiling warmly right up until that last word, then all that drops away. He has to take a deep breath and remind himself not to just jump into reacting. "That's an interesting choice for you. I didn't know that was one of your ambitions."

"I never actively thought about it but it makes a lot of sense. My potions exceeded Snape's and Slug's expectations pretty much all the time and I spent a lot of hours coming up with my own. Same with spells for duelling." He shrugs. "I'm very exact, ambitious, my occlumency is already quite good, I have experience with magical artefacts due to my father's collection of them and I'm great at shutting people out. Apart from you, maybe."

"That's all quite true." It's still not settling any better with him, though. "But have you thought about continuing your education instead?"

"What do you mean?" Draco can feel that Harry isn't particularly enthusiastic about this chance for him and it's already making him a little defensive.

"Well, I mean..." Okay, doctor and lawyer don't exactly suit Draco's temperament. He sucks his lip a second. "You do make such quality potions, I'm sure it would be a lucrative industry for you. A short apprenticeship to learn the business side of the trade and you could do anything with it."

"Do you have any idea what the ministry pays their Unspeakables?" Dracon grins proudly. "I mean, not that I can say but it's more than enough for _me_."

"I'll be making enough for us to be comfortable, you don't need to earn a fortune. Don't worry about the money. You should focus on other aspects of the career you choose."

Now that has him frowning. "Then why did you suggest the potion industry for it's lucrativity if you don't want me to care about it?" Draco huffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "And what other aspects? The incredibly meaningful work I'd be doing? The rewarding feeling of accomplishment if something that I've worked on changes lives or the way we look at life?"

"Like how dangerous it may or may not be," he huffs right back. "The aspect of you being safe and sound and here for me to kiss every night when I come home. That aspect."

Draco's face hardens immediately. "That's quite the _aspect_ coming from a guy who decided to be an auror without ever giving me any sort of say in it."

"I catch bad guys!" He defends. "That's not half as dangerous as messing around with the space/time continuum, or, or, or studying the nature of death!"

"To catch them you have to fight them first, smartass. And I don't know what your definition of dangerous is but I'm pretty sure working in a closed off environment with very limited external influences is a lot more predictable than some maniac murderer on the loose," Draco snaps and grabs his tea, angrily taking a sip and immediately burning himself which results in a string of curses and more aggravation.

Harry softens when Draco hurts himself, eyebrows knitting as he reaches out to stroke his hair. "Angel, please, be careful."

"No. Leave me alone." He pulls away from Harry and puts down his cup, getting up restlessly. "What's your bloody problem here? I found something I would be happy and proud working as, that pays incredibly well so I can, no, we can flip off my father, that lets us go to work together, offers stability even twenty years from now and that I have a really good chance getting."

"Okay, yes, I hear you and all of that is true and you're absolutely right. But that doesn't make me less scared about it. Have you even heard of Eloise Mintumble?" It was a hundred years ago, but that doesn't seem to make it any less relevant for Harry. "They sent her back in time as an experiment, and then she came back and she died!"

"Have you heard of the dozens of aurors who died in their line of work?" Draco shoots back immediately. "I'm almost certain my own father tried to kill at least one." He gruffs and runs a hand through his hair. "I could die in a potion accident just as well. So unless you're willing to give up your dangerous job you're not allowed to ruin this for me."

He looks helpless. "But I would really just rather roll you up in bubble wrap and keep you where I can make sure nothing bad ever happens."

Usually this would make him smile but Draco is too riled up to fall for cute right away. "Yeah well, I'm the master in this relationship so back off, pet," he growls without thinking.

And now he looks a little hurt. "Don't be a dick. You're the love of my life, I'm entitled to be worried about you getting into a dangerous line of work."

"So am I but I kept it to myself because this job is what you wanted and what makes you happy." Draco suddenly feels a little cold, or maybe just too exposed " _Accio._ " He summons his Slytherin emblazoned hoodie to himself.

 

"Yeah, and I've been going on about it for like two years, you've had a minute to adjust. But out of nowhere you're telling me you want to experiment with the laws of the universe for a living, and you know I'm overprotective by nature, so this is a little hard for me to swallow."

"So swallow. You're not my father, you don't get to tell me what to do with my life," Draco huffs weakly. He puts on the hoodie, already well aware of the fact that he's being an asshole about this. But as usual, he's unable to just stop.

Harry rolls his eyes and looks out the window, annoyed and quiet.

"Maybe they won't accept me anyway," he adds and wanders off to hide in the bedroom area of their loft.

"Oh like fuck they won't! You're brilliant, they've probably already ordered your uniform!" He grabs up one of the weird, striped throw pillows he doesn't understand why they have three of and hugs it, grumping.

"There are no uniforms, we're just supposed to dress in all black," he sasses back from the bed. Which is pretty damn perfect regarding the lack of colour in Draco's closet. "Probably so we're ready to die at any given second."

"That's exactly why," he shout-mumbles into the pillow. "And to hide the various bloodstains for when the mysterious artefacts maim you."

"Yeah well, I bet they made you cut your hair so nobody can drag you down with it during a life and death wrestling match against some criminal mastermind," Draco tries to counter, finally softening.

"No, that can't be it, there's still plenty of hair to grab onto. I checked."

"That's pretty dangerous, especially with how sensitive your scalp is. You tend to lose it a little when I use your mane to control you while I ream your ass wide open."

 _That escalated quickly._ Harry tosses the pillow aside, then regrets it and grabs up another. Maybe this is why there are three of them. "I'm not in the mood, Draco. I actually am worried about you."

Draco huffs again. "So move your salty butt and hold me instead of that ugly pillow Mrs. Weasly gave us."

"Fine. Maybe I will. But I'm bringing this pillow, it's my new friend and you're just going to have to accept that," he huffs, already on his feet and moving to the bedroom.

"Oh your new friend? How dare you just throw that at me. I need some time to swallow that," Draco shoots back mercilessly.

"Yeah, well, turn about and all that." More grumping as Harry climbs into bed, pillow in hand.

Draco glomps him right away, hugging him tight while being the big spoon and nuzzling Harry's neck. "You're mean. Bloody Gryffindors and their sense of entitlement to decide what's good or bad."

He squeezes the pillow as his little spoon. "I never said anything was good or bad. I said it made me worried and scared for you. Unlike everything else that scares me, it's really hard to be brave about the idea of you getting hurt."

"And what am I supposed to do about that? Never leave the house again?" He nips on Harry's shoulder like a slightly displeased cat.

"I mean, preferably." He glances back over his shoulder.

Draco tries very hard to hide his grin against Harry's back. "And do what, wank all day like you're so fond of?"

"No, of course not! There are plenty of hobbies that don't require you to leave. Like, um... a bonsai collection! We'll get you a bunch of bonsai trees. That should keep you entertained, right?"

"Only if I get to shove them up your ass," he retorts with a snort. "You're being very egoistic, wanting to keep me all to yourself. It's almost sexy."

He pouts. "No, I want to keep you _alive_ and _uninjured_. ... And, okay, yes, all to myself. But you have to be alive and uninjured for that to work!"

"Uninjured?" He bites again, just slightly. "Now that's new because last time I checked you loved making me bleed."

Harry glances back. "Yes, well, that goes hand-in-hand with the 'all to myself' thing, obviously."

"See, but I want that, too. You home with me so I get to use and hurt you. But who will earn the money then?"

He sighs. "Well... hm. We could just open up a bakery. No danger in that right?"


End file.
